


Don't leave my side again.

by Senichii



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader getting attacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senichii/pseuds/Senichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you and Daryl were checking the rest of the prison to see if you could find some more supplies. But you and Daryl happen to see a open door, which leads to a very mysterious hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time writing here so uh.. Yeah.. •~• Anddd this is gonna be a lot of chapters I guess.. So enjoy chapter 1!

" So as I was saying, the people at my neighborhood used to hate my parents for a lot of shit they did to them. " Daryl said as he was opening a door.  


" I see.. Well what did your parents did to them back then? "

" They used to be assholes towards them, taking some of their shit from them,yeah. So when our house went on fire, they were glad that our mom was gone. "

" How did the fire even start? "

" Well, it was abou- " Daryl immediately stopped talking the second he found a open door in front of us. 

Daryl directed his flashlight through the open door, then he looked at me and said," Hey, ya ready? "

" I'm ready as I'll ever be. " You said as you were already aiming your pistol to the door. Daryl slowly walked to the door, then as he was already in front of the door, he gave you the signal, then he opened the door to see another hallway.

" Huh.. Another hallway. Well there must be a few left, then after those hallways we can go back to where Rick and the others are. " You said while lowering your gun.

" Yeah. But this one is quite weird, ain't it? " Daryl looks around at the surroundings of the hallway, having a lot of doors, it is quite different from the others.

" Well let's keep on searching through these doors. " You said while you were slowly going to the first door while getting your pistol ready.

Daryl slowly goes behind you as you open the door, as you opened the door, you happened to see leftover food, a bed, and some more stuff like somebody has been here. " Well, whoever camped here, they must probably be gone or dead? " You looked at Daryl as he was checking around the room. " Maybe. But be on your guard still, they may happen to just went around somewhere. " You two went outside of the room and kept on looking around at the other doors left.

As you were done checking around this hallway, there was a another door far behind, and as you two opened that door you two happened to see a splitting path, one to the left and one to the right.

" Let's split up, it'll make things much more quicker. " You said to Daryl.

" Fine. I'm going left. "

" Okay, I'll go right. Let's meet back here once were done. If one of us is done already, then we should wait here for the other one alright? "

" Alright. See ya. " Daryl said to you as he was walking to the left hallway.

"_Alright, Let's get this done so I can rest at my cell._" You said to yourself as you headed towards the right hallway.

 

" Well, I did found a few stuff that we could need. " You said to yourself as you were looking around the 6th room of this hallway. Only 5 more doors and your done." _Wonder how Daryl's side is going.._" You said in your head.

As you were going outside of the 6th room, you happened to hear something walking around the hallway. You knew it wasn't Daryl since he was on the other side and that you told him that he should wait for you near the door. Then you began to wonder if it's the person who camped around the previous room that you and Daryl saw. And you also knew it wasn't a walker since it wasn't making any noise.

You hid behind the door, getting your gun ready, and the footsteps became louder, and louder than before. Then you slowly heard the footsteps fading away, and as you know that the coast is clear, you slowly opened your door then walked outside, and as you happen to walk outside, you were attacked by a person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continutation of Chap. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to fix some errors so yeah <3

DARYL POV

" 'hould be headin' back now, and wait for y/n. " Daryl picked up his bag and decided to wait for y/n.

Daryl walked along the hallway, and went to where him and y/n are supposed to meet after checking out the hallways. As soon as he got there, he noticed that y/n wasn't there yet. So he decided to just wait for her.

After fifteen minutes had passed, he knew something must have happened. " Wonder what happened at her side, was it just too big or something or "someone" coud have.. attacked her or something. " Daryl murmured to himself, yet thinking that he decided to go where she went.

Why? It's not that they are friends, well yeah that as well, but he has liked y/n for a very long time now, and he doesn't want her to get hurt or that something bad that may happened to her.

Daryl then went to where y/n went, to check if she is alright. He slowly entered the door to the hallway, prepping his knife in case as well. He opened the door and the coast was clear, so he went and checked all of the rooms of this hallway.

 _" I hope she is alright."_ Daryl said in his head, and more and more thoughts of hoping y/n's safety. As he finally reached the 6th room, he noticed that there was a pistol in front of the entrace to the room. Daryl immediately recognized the pistol, it was y/n's pistol.

" This is her pistol.. What is it doing here? Coud it have be..? " Daryl had became more and more worried about y/n. Someone must have attacked her.  _" If that fucker hurts her, or more or less touched her, he is gonna regret touching her. Just you wait you fucking asshole. "_

Daryl then entered the room, noticing it was clean. He wondered where could she have been hidden, he then checked around the whole hallway again, then he noticed that behind the poster, there was hole able to fit a person there.

" Don't worry y/n, I'm coming to save you there. " Then Daryl went inside the hole and as he went inside the hole and he was able to easily get out of it, he was also suprised that it became a size of the room. Then Daryl noticed that there was a person just standing there, Daryl also noticed a unconscious body, their arms tied up to chains at each end of the table. Daryl was right, that unconcious was y/n's. 

" ngh.. " y/n said as she was slowly waking up.

" Kukuku.. Your finally awake. " The man said as he was slowly caressing y/n's face, which made her retaliate.

" S-stop! And who are you and what do you want from me?! "

" It has been a while, since I last saw a girl like you. A girl with such a beautiful figure, smells good as well, and you make the most amazing faces that I have ever seen again! "

Daryl was trying to hold his anger, he needs to calm down and think. But controlling his anger wasn't easy for him, so he needs to hurry.

" W-what are you- " Before y/n could finish her sentence, the man pulled out a knife.

" First I need to cut a little wound to your beautiful figure, before I could put the chemical in. So stay still for a minute darling. "

" N-no.. Stop! "

" It won't hurt, maybe just a lit- " The man wasn't able to finish, since Daryl couldn't hold his anger any longer, he punched him at full force, causing to hit the wall and made him fall to the ground.

" How 'bout I cut you up you fucker? " 

" Daryl! You came to.. save me. " 

" Yeah, and how 'bout I remove you from those chains as well? " 

As Daryl was getting y/n's pistol to shoot the chains, the man tackled Daryl at full force causing the both of them to wrestle at the floor. Daryl punched the man at his face again making the man scream in pain. He kept on punching him again and again, to make him regret what he did. When the man finally became unconcious, Daryl pulled out y/n's pistol and he shot the chains to free y/n.

" Ah.. Thanks Dar- Daryl behind you! " y/n shouted at Daryl, causing him to look behind. All Daryl could hear after that was blood dripping after shooting the gun yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daryl rescuing y/n, the last thing he heard was just a bang and blood dripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, sorry if it took a while, tests and projects were coming at me like a wave and this took longer for me to post it. Anyways, enjoy as usual and sorry for the mistakes and such!

* * *

_" What.. What happened next? Is y/n alright? "_

The only thing Daryl felt after the gunshot, was just falling to the ground, while he was slowly losing blood.

" Hah.. That's what you get, for interrupting the two of us.. Hahahaha! " The man said as he was leaning against the wall, holding a gun as he pointed it up. 

" You.. You bastard.. " Y/n looked at Daryl, then looked at the man again. Y/n was filled with anger, making her fists clenched due to that anger the man caused. By shooting Daryl.

" Hehe.. What are you gonna do about it.. pretty girl? "

Y/n picked up the pistol, which Daryl was supposedly to give it back. Y/n aimed at the man, yet still filled with anger. Y/n knew all she had to do was pull the trigger to end it, but it feels like something is holding her back, preventing her to pull the damned trigger.

" Huh.. You gave u- ngh! " The man felt the bullet went through his leg and screamed in pain. Y/n was just looking at the man, squirming and wriggling around because of the pain, making Y/n to shoot the man again, next on his chest, and lastly on his forehead. 

The corpse of the man just fell on the ground, and his blood began to drip unto the floor. As soon as this was over, Y/n just stared at the man's corpse, then after a while, she snapped back to reality and remembered about Daryl. So Y/n immediately ran over to Daryl's side and slowly elevating his head and placing it to her lap, Y/n then continued on giving medical treatment on Daryl's head by using a piece of cloth and alcohol. 

" Daryl.. Hey Daryl.. " Y/n said as she gently shake him a little to at least make him wake up. Y/n just wanted Daryl to wake up, nothing else matters for now.

 _" Y/n.. Is 'hat you..? "_ Daryl slowly thought to himself, yet he tried to wake up, little by little. Y/n noticed that Daryl slowly tried to move and wake up, and so she gave him time to do so. 

Daryl finally opened his eyes, and bright light was shining through his eyes. Yet he saw Y/n and he was relieved, and a little smile formed on his face. " Daryl.. You're alright.. " Y/n said as tears began to form on her eyes, and it slowly dripped off from her face.

" Yeah, I'm alright. So stop the crying now, 'kay? " Daryl wiped Y/n tears, and slowly tried to get up and hugged her warmly. " It's 'lright now Y/n.. " 

" Yeah.. " Y/n replied and hugged the man back, and sniffled a little due to her happy that Daryl was still alive, she won't know what to do if he was gone.

Daryl just waited for Y/n to calm down as he hugged her tightly, " It's alright now, the dude's gone now. " Daryl added as he kept on patting her back.

" But.. I didn't know what to do if you were.. to be.. to be.. " Y/n just sobbed quietly as she buried her face on Daryl's shoulder. Even though it was finally done, she kept on thinking, " what if ", Daryl didn't wake up? She couldn't bear to think of the thought what would happen if he did end up dead because of her. Yes, Y/n was the kind of person to blame things on her, she would always feel like it was somewhat her fault and it has been like that even since this apocalyptic nightmare started.

Daryl just kept on listening to what Y/n had to say as she silently sobbed at his shoulder, he just wished that she would stop crying because him too, it hurts for him to see her cry, yet he never liked her in that kind of way, but maybe, just maybe, he could feel that this may turn around his feelings for her, but he was just not sure about it. " I won't. " Daryl boldly said and this made Y/n slowly pull away from the hug, looking at him with tears still dripping on her face.

" What.. what do you mean by..? "

" I will never leave you. Got it? Co'z I'm never leaving you all alone. So **don't leave my side again** , never in a shit ton of years, 'kay? " Daryl chuckled a little from what he said, he felt like it was such a cheesy line, yet he smiled at Y/n as he held both of her hands tightly. 

" Haha, alright.. " Y/n sniffled a little yet managed to laugh and force a smile, she tightened the grasp of holding his hands as he did to hers. It was one of those moments that they both wished, it would stay forever. After a few minutes have passed by, Y/n finally stopped crying and they decided to head back to the gang.

Daryl stood up gently, making sure his wound won't open up. He offered his hand to help Y/n stand up, and she gladly accepted it and used it as support to make her to stand up. Daryl glanced at her, noticing her eyes were puffy red from all that crying, yet a smile forming on her face, as she noticed that he was looking at her, she glanced back at him and smiled at him happily. 

" So, should we head back now? " Y/n grabbed Daryl's hand, gently tightened it as she awaited for his response.

Daryl smiled back and chuckled, " Yeah, let's go. " He finally found it. The person who he can finally risk everything for them, her. 


End file.
